Harbinger
by Saito Uzumaki
Summary: For centuries Indra and Asura have been at each others throats. With the new chance to choose a host to fulfill their wills, they battle. However, their grandmother has a grand plan and it concerns one young Naruto Uzumaki and the Shinju. With her plan set in motion, and her grandsons wills burning strong...Naruto will be the Harbinger. Re-write of Nidaime Juubi, Fem!Itachi
1. Set Plans

**Prologue: A Set Plan**

The Namikaze clan and The Uzumaki clan. The two greatest clans in all of Konohagakure. They were merged. Ever since the heir of the Namikaze clan, Minato Namikaze and the heiress of the Uzumaki clan, Kushina Uzumaki got married both new clan heads decided to merge their clans together.

The Namikaze clan had a population of 124 people. And the Uzumaki clan had 106 people. The merged clan had the biggest compound in the village, surpassing the Hyuuga clan compound which had the branch and main family.

The Namikaze Uzumaki clan compound was just a little away from the village and was huge, almost like their own little town. Their were usually children with blonde or red hair running around having fun, Shops were open with customers and all such others.

But not tonight. Tonight all the people were in their homes protecting their children in case the huge demon came to their compound and attacked. They were all safe in their homes. Unlike the other clans who were out in the open suffering from the 9 tailed fox's rage.

In the center of the village was a giant fox as tall as the Hokage tower and wide as the Uchiha compound. It had 9 tails flailing behind it destroying buildings while it growled from being attacked from the ninja of Konoha.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the first born of Minato and Kushina Namikaze, the son of the Yondaime Hokage and the red death of Konoha was sitting on the porch watching as the fox attacked his home. It was a full moon tonight. And he was gazing up at it, not knowing the beast sealed within the moon was staring back at him with a curious eye.

Naruto was 5 years old. He had his fathers spiky blonde hair and his mothers dark blue almost grey eyes. He wore a high collared black shirt with dark blue shinobi pants. The Yellow Namikaze Uzumaki clan symbol of a whirlpool adorned the back of his shirt.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing out here?" A soft older female voice asked.

"Gazing at the moon Kagura-nee." Naruto replied with a shrug. The woman behind him was Kagura Kaguya.

She had long Snow white hair that was tied back by a multicolored rope. Kagura had jade green eyes and nice fair skin. She was about 5'8. The woman wore a tight Anbu outfit without her Neko Anbu mask.

Kagura was 15 years old and assigned to protect Naruto. She was his secret bodyguard and the only thing that kept her in Konoha. Kagura loved the blonde dearly and felt as if his brightness was going to disappear. And when it did she would be there for him.

"But Naruto-kun, Minato-sama and Kushina-sama want me to make sure you are safe. You can't be safe if your out here." Kagura told him with somewhat of a stern voice.

"Nee-chan. What do you think the baby will be? A girl or a boy?" Naruto asked ignoring her statement.

"Naruto." She muttered with a sigh.

"I hope it's a girl. That way Izumi-Chan's little brother Sasuke can be friends with my sister." Naruto smiled lightly.

Kagura sighed knowing she wasn't going to get the blonde to move. So she sat down next to him gazing at the moon also. Izumi Uchiha was the daughter of the clan head, Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha.

The Uchiha leaders both just had a baby boy not that long ago in July. Sasuke Uchiha. Named after the Sandaime Hokage's father, hoping Sasuke would be a great ninja.

"I don't know Naruto-kun. Either way I'll still be protecting and watching over you." Kagura shrugged. Naruto smiled at that.

"Thanks Nee-chan." Naruto said hugging her. Kagura gained her own smile

"No problem Naru-kun." She returned hugging him back.

* * *

"ASURA!"

"INDRA!

Both ancient sibling spirits clashed with each other once more. Indra's Sharingan eyes spun wildly as his Blood red Susanoo clashed with his brothers Golden three headed avatar.

For the past three hours, the two have been in heated battle like they always have since they could remember. The reason they were fighting, was the final decision of their next reincarnation.

Both had the target sight, and that was the new born daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

They both could feel the potential that would bring the ultimate decision concerning the world, within that child. They figured they made the right choices last time, concerning Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju which were actually their direct descendants

Those two however were basically the exact same as them, which created their rivalry and their increases in power, along with the misunderstanding of each other. And much to Indra's ire, he lost the battle against his brother.

However, now these two were at a stalemate, and they both could feel their time running out. It would not be long before their eternal spirits would either be forced to choose a new host, or they would become specters and be forced to watch the other fulfill their will.

Busy caught up in their fighting it, the two were unaware of the two beings watching them from a cloud above them. The two weren't just watching the two brothers, but the havoc in Konoha as well which concerned the Kyuubi.

"Is this part of your plan? Just to sit here and watch?" One of the beings wondered. It was a woman, a beautiful woman at that.

She had long black hair that was tied into a ponytail and a bang that mostly covered her left eye which were dark shining onyx eyes. The woman had a light tan and nice supple lips as well.

The woman wore a tight short sleeved black shirt that was cut at the collar and pressed against her wonderful perky C-cup breasts. She also had curves in all the right places and had a nice plump tight ass.

The bottom half of her body wore white Hakama pants that hung at her low hips showing her flat muscled stomach due to her shirt stopping right after her belly button. Tied around her waist was a black sash with extra length. Last was she wasn't any wearing any shoes showing her nice feet and black toenail polish.

"It is almost time, you must be patient, Himekara," The second being, another woman stated. This woman was beautiful as well. In possession of very delicate facial features, she also had long, sweeping very light colored hair that would touch the ground if she stood on it.

Most noticeable were two horn like protrusions which stuck out from her head. The woman also possessed milky white eyes, which were dubbed the Byakugan. At the centre of her forehead their was an eyelid that was vertical, it being closed. Her eyebrows were cut very short, a symbol of nobility. A dark shade of lipstick and nail polish was worn on her.

Lastly she wore the transitional high-collared Hime-Kimono which was adored with intricate lines and a tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown.

"How can I be patient? Hell! How can you be patient!? Not only is that baka-fox fucking shit up, but the aura your baka grandsons are giving off are fucking with shit too!" Himekara cursed earning a firm bash on the head from the being, causing the woman to hold her head from pain.

"Language Hime-chan," the noble looking woman chastised.

"Muu, gomen Kaguya-sama," Himekara pouted rubbing her head. Kaguya smiled as she focused back on the scene before them.

"I can remain calm Hime-chan because I already know of the outcome of this battle. Just like Hagomoro-kun, I grow tired of watching my grandsons fight and bicker all the time. Hagomoro-kun and Dairanma-kun never fought like this, it saddens me so," Kaguya sighed sadly earning a light nod from her companion.

"But now, I have a way to end all of this fighting and allow my grandsons to still have their fun all the while. Just be patient for a few more minutes Hime-chan, it's almost over," Kaguya smiled softly.

Himekara gave a grunt as she crossed her arms and continued to watch events unfold.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Minato?" Kushina asked as they were in front of the Kyuubi. She was completely unsure about this situation, and the glare she was receiving from the fox was not helping.

Kushina was holding her new born daughter Hikari. She looked just like Kushina. She had straight red hair with some blonde. Also the baby girl had sky blue eyes like her father.

"There is no other way. I want you to take care of Naruto and Hikari for me Kushina." Minato told her firmly shaking his head.

"But…" She was cut off when the Shinigami appeared behind Minato.

The ghostly arm went through Minato's body and grabbed onto the fox. However before he could perform the rest of his duties, his attention was given the spiritual explosion taking place a few miles away.

The deity narrowed his eyes before he opened his senses only to now be aware of the spiritual presence of Himekara and Kaguya.

"_**Kaguya, what business do you have here?**_" The Shinigami spoke to the two spirit women who were now standing behind the Shinigami. Kaguya gave a smile before she spoke.

"You know as well as I do the outcome of this world, Shinigami. Shinju will be freed and chaos will ensue," Kaguya said earning a surprised look from Himekara who obviously did not know of this.

"_**Yes, and the gods will have to deal with it as it will become a threat to the heavens. Maybe if you kept your hands to yourself all those ages ago, this wouldn't be a problem…any of it,**_" The Shinigami replied, a little of venom in his voice. Kaguya however was not offended as she nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps. But it does not matter now. What's done is done. And though we can look into the future, we can not stop it, only alter it. Please, allow me to at least help in fixing my wrong doings," Kaguya pleaded and the deity snorted.

"_**Ha! Why should I? If let the chips fall where they may, I still get a healthy sum of souls. I see no point in changing that,**_" The Shinigami argued.

"Yes, but when the Shinju is free, there will be nothing but death. Life will not preserve and grow again, which means no new souls to claim. If no children are born, no children can grow and die. The Shinju will murder all in one mass sweep, and there will be no souls left to claim," Kaguya returned, still calm as ever.

The Shinigami focused on her as he thought about it, and much to his anger, she was right. Even to him the Shinju was a threat. If there were no souls to gather, then he would cease to exist. And non-existence was a fear all deities shared.

In order to exist, there must be belief.

The Shinigami growled before he looked towards the full moon, and he could feel the hateful gaze of the Shinju upon him. With a low grumbling sigh, the deity turned to her.

"_**What do you want?**_" He demanded, obviously not happy with this turn of events. Kaguya gave a cheerful smile while Himekara looked amazed at how her teacher just lawyered the Shinigami! THE FUCKING SHINIGAMI!

"Arigatou, Shinigami-dono," Kaguya thanked, giving a half bow earning a scowl from the spirit. "I would like for you to continue the sealing of the Kyuubi, however spare the life of Minato Namikaze,"

The Shinigami nodded as he turned around and returned to the sealing process. With his grip on the biju, he easily yanked it's chakra form from it's physical body. Kaguya and Himekara both watched as the complete chakra form of Kyuubi was sealed inside the baby.

Kaguya smiled with a nod before she looked towards the moon, her expression becoming serious with a frown. Suddenly the vertical slit on her forehead snapped open, revealing a third eye. Her third eye was a Sharingan with ten tomoes, which started to spin rapidly.

A few moments later, the moon began to bleed red and ten tomoes appeared on the red moon. Both Shinigami and Himekara watched in different variations of awe as the woman managed to control the moon in a way.

Shinigami narrowed his eyes as he could feel the intense madness and killer intent radiating from the moon. Was she trying to free the Shinju now!? His thoughts however halted there, due to hearing the Shinju scream.

Five of the black tomoes began to turn white, not long after, the moon had returned to normal and the Shinju's intimidating aura had perished. However, floating in her hand was five glowing white tomoes that were the size of pearls. Kaguya then plucked about four strands of her hair and slipped the hairs through the holes.

Her smile returned upon gazing at the necklace. Turning to Himekara, she had the woman hold out her hand and placed the necklace in it.

"I am leaving this with you, my dear student. This is half of the Shinju's power, and a small dose of my own power. This will help aid the future owner well, and you will guide him of it's use," Kaguya stated causing Himekara too look a bit confused.

"Wait, why me? Why are you giving this to me?" Himekara demanded, not understanding. Kaguya smiled as she brushed back a lock of the woman's hair.

"Because my dear student, you will help me with my plan, and be able to live your life, like you were meant too. It's time for you to spread your wings and fly," Kaguya finished before kissing the woman's forehead.

Himekara wanted to ask more and say a lot more but her eyelids felt like a huge weight and fell, causing her to sleep. Kaguya had her student levitate as she slept. Turning to the Shinigami she continued on with her orders.

"Next concerns my grandsons, please follow me," Kaguya told as she along with her sleeping student left towards the two brothers. Shinigami grunted as he looked down towards Minato and Kushina.

"I'm not in the mood to eat your soul. Consider yourself Lucky, Minato Namikaze." Shinigami said before he disappeared from their eyes to follow Kaguya, leaving a shell shocked Minato and Kushina.

"Did he just let me live?" Minato whispered in disbelief.

"Yes. I think he did. Meaning we can be a family." Kushina smiled, tears starting to fall from her eyes. Minato nodded and hugged his wife and daughter who was giggling from the warmth of her parents.

* * *

"You always have to act like the tough guy, huh?" Indra panted as he gazed at his brother who was panting as well, "When will you realize that your ideals mean nothing!?"

"That will be the day when you actually succeed! And maybe even then I still won't give up! As long as I believe I can't lose!" Asura returned with a grin causing his brother to activate his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"I grow tired of your attitude! ASURA!"

"And I grow tired of you being a emo bitch! INDRA!"

Both brothers were ready to clash for what seemed like the hundredth time this night. But before they could get a good hit in, the two were stopped in their tracks, frozen.

"I've had enough of your fighting, Indra, Asura,"

Both men looked towards the voice to see it was their grandmother, Kaguya. The two huffed upon seeing her as she approached them. "You two have been fighting for so long, you haven't even realized that your chances of gaining the host you so desire, is gone,"

"What?! What do you mean!?" Asura demanded and Indra snorted as if he didn't care.

"Whats wrong loser? Can't handle the fact you can't beat me with a random host?" Indra goaded and Asura growled at the man.

"Fuck you Indra! I can still kick your ass if my host was a damn shoe!" Asura returned, bringing forth the verbal fight of the two brothers, ignoring their grandmother whose patience was running thin.

"Enough," She uttered quietly, causing both men to actually stop and look fearfully at their grandmother who had a frightening aura surrounding her. The two gulped before they nodded.

Once she had things under control once more, she spoke, "You two have been fighting since you could walk, and I blame your father. I am not going to sit here and lecture you two, but I'm also not going to sit back and watch you continue this nonsense," Kaguya growled and both remained quiet, though they had serious looks on their faces.

"You two have one more chance, to prove the other wrong. One more; I will assign the hosts, and you will deal with it. This is the final time, use it wisely," Kaguya ordered just as the Shinigami appeared behind her.

The two brothers glared at each other as the Deity fulfilled his order from Kaguya.

* * *

Naruto watched as the village was in glee. His father just announced the birth of his sister, Hikari, and that the Kyuubi was sealed within her and would not get out. They were cheering and thanking the hero of Konoha. Naruto was staring impassively at them as they celebrated.

Turning around he headed to the main house for some sleep. Not once did he greet his parents. And he only gave one look to his sister. The look of indifference. He had no opinion of her as of yet. But he did realize the happiness and anxiety he felt from her birth had vanished.

It wouldn't be the first night he would sleep with a frown on his lips and it certainly will not be the last. He just hoped that this new baby would not increase the darkness he already felt in his heart.

He could only hope.

Kaguya sat beside the bed of Naruto Uzumaki with a soft smile. With her student given to her chosen, Indra and Asura taken care of, everything was set. The woman gently caressed her hand against his face.

"I see a prosperous future for you, Naruto-kun," Kaguya whispered to herself. "You will become a handsome, strong, intelligent, skilled young man. Though you will have troubles on your trip there, but I know you will overcome them. I believe in you, Naruto Uzumaki…I believe," kissing him softly at the corner of his lips, Kaguya pulled away.

Now she could sit back and watch her plan unfold.

* * *

**Alright this is the rewrite of Nidaime Juubi, which is now titled Harbinger. The reason for this rewrite is I lost all sight to the end of the story, and it was written crappy and was outdated.**

**Now with more information, I bring you this! This story is still a harem, but right now the only two on the list is Izumi(fem. Itachi) and Himekara(Uchiha OC)**

**So that's it. I'm out!**


	2. Anger In The Heart

**Chapter I: Anger In The Heart**

It's been two years since Naruto's younger sister, Hikari was born. And if you can't do math, that means he is now 7 years old and currently in the academy sitting next to his best friend, Izumi Uchiha.

The girl was stoic and quiet, a bit more than he was. However, whenever the two were alone, she matched his cheerfulness and most of the time wore a smile on her face. But once again, that was only when they were alone together.

As the female Uchiha heir, she needed to be composed most of the time, while also seen as desirable for potential husbands that would be deemed worthy to marry into the clan and command it. Even though she never complained about the standards and requirements set for her, it was still a lot to put on a young girls shoulders.

Izumi was just an inch taller than Naruto and was a carbon copy of her mother, Mikoto. She has two long black bangs that frame her face and a ponytail that goes a little bit pass her neck. The girl has fair colored skin which Naruto deems soft, and beautiful onyx eyes that Naruto loves gazing into along with two other women. She has a slim figure, which is normal for girls her age, though her form is much more fit. She wears a black short sleeved shirt with tight beige shorts, along with black shinobi sandals. on the back of her shirt is the Uchiha symbol.

Naruto hadn't grown much really. His hair has become a little longer and his skin has taken a little darker tint so now he has a light tan. His hair has somewhat noticeable black streaks going through it, though only Izumi paid attention. Which is something, considering it was trait that could be overlooked. Naruto wears a high collared black short sleeved shirt with grey pants, along with shinobi sandals in black. On his back was a yellow Uzumaki swirl, though it was unnoticeably smaller than everyone else's.

"Kids I want to congratulate Naruto and Izumi for passing their genin exams for such a young age. They have worked extremely hard for this honor, and you should strive to be just as successful," Their teacher spoke, putting the spot light on them, causing the kids to clap.

They were the smartest and strongest kids in the academy, the only two to graduate early from their class since the Sannin became Genin. Not even Kakashi Hatake or their parents graduated at the age of seven, that meant it was big.

However, since the two were the only kids to graduate early, the Hokage, Naruto's father had no choice but to have Naruto and Izumi on a two man team. But in actuality, their to-be Jounin sensei was taking them on as apprentices rather than just students. Naruto and Izumi didn't really know the difference but they didn't care.

Naruto did nothing while Izumi nodded in small thanks. The blond didn't feel the need to thank them, he didn't even really need their praise. Here they were sitting like losers, still learning from the text book while he put in actual work to get the hell out of school. The only school he needed was the battlefield.

The two walked up to the front desk to take their headbands from the teacher who beamed at them. "Make your village proud," both kids nodded before tying them against their foreheads.

As the two walked out, Naruto's fan girls and Izumi's fan boys cheered for them but both ignored them. Their sensei would be present in an hour which mean they had free time. Closing the academy door behind them, Naruto gave a quiet sigh.

"So what should we do now Naruto-kun?" Izumi wondered. Naruto was quiet before a smile came across his face.

"I say we head over to your favorite pockey shop," Naruto suggested and Izumi raised a brow.

"But that's all the way in your compound? Are you sure?" She asked. Naruto gave a shrug as he put his hands behind his head and walked on.

"Of course I'm sure, It's my clan compound, I'm allowed," The blond stated before he grabbed her hand and took off with her. The girl blushed lightly at the fact Naruto was holding her hand so tightly, she was unaware of his own light blush.

The two ran down Konoha getting strange looks from the villagers as they ran by. When they arrived at the gates of the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound, they stopped running and walked passed the guards who bowed to Naruto as he walked in.

As they walked Izumi noticed how the clan members smiled and waved at Naruto who kept a blank expression though he gave nods once in awhile. While she was a bit more polite with her own clan, it was similar. The people didn't smile or wave at them for being themselves, giving their respect.

They smiled and waved because they were the children of clan heads, who they respected. It was a bit worse for Naruto in Izumi's eyes seeing as his father was the Yondaime Hokage, who has been claimed to be the best Hokage since the Shodaime, which really isn't a good comparison in her eyes.

Finally arriving at the shop that carried Pockey and Dango, Naruto and Izumi went to order. The owner saw them and gave a smile, greeting them.

"Hello Naruto-sama, Izumi-san. What may I get you today?" He asked. Both requested their usual orders which the owner nodded to before setting to work.

As they waited, the two kids sat down on a bench. "Naruto-kun, do you think sensei will teach us anything different? Maybe something more advanced?" Izumi wondered and the blond shrugged. The girl could see Naruto was a bit disconnected from the attempt of conversation and decided to help.

"What are you thinking right now?" She questioned. Naruto scratched his cheek lightly before giving an answer.

"Tou-sama is the Hokage. And as the Hokage he must approve of teams and promotions right?" His answer was a nod. "So, I just want to know how come there wasn't a big reaction when he found out I was graduating early, something done since the Sannin?"

"Well maybe he and Kushina-san are waiting for the big moment. When you walk in with your headband on, so they know it's official, that you are actually a Shinobi of Konoha," Izumi smiled. Naruto didn't seem to buy it at first but after a few moments he nodded his head.

"I guess so," he chuckled before looking at her. "I'm sure if your dad doesn't do anything, Mikoto-chan certainly will," and Izumi nodded at that, not worried about her mother. It was her father who was a bit hard to please. But hopefully he will be pleased for the time being.

"You're orders are ready Naruto-sama," both kids stood and paid for the food before he started heading towards the academy. Izumi wanted to go to his house so they could eat in his room, but then she remembered the fact that maybe his parents were trying to surprise him. So she simply followed him.

The two were having a peaceful time with their food on top of the academy. It would be another twenty minutes till they met with their sensei, so they had plenty of time.

But as they were enjoying their last sticks, the two suddenly went on alert when shuriken was thrown at them from above. Jumping to the side, both fresh genin finished their current sticks as they looked for their attacker.

"Found," Izumi told him, her Sharingan now active. The blond turned his gaze to the direct spot where they saw a masked cloaked person stood. "Plan?"

"Tunnel," Naruto replied and Izumi nodded before she and Naruto disappeared from view.

The attacker moves to the side a bit as Naruto comes down with an axe kick. Their caught by surprise though when Izumi appeared behind them, throwing a heavy kick at the head. However they blocked the kick with their forearm, grabbed her by her ankle and threw her at Naruto.

"Ugh!" the two grunted before puffing out of existence. The person behind the mask looked a bit surprised, but spun around when sensing a large output of chakra. The sight that greeted them was Naruto bolting right at them with a blue sphere rotating in the palm of his hand.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted, pushing his arm forward to make contact. He did make contact, but it was contact with the ground, making a crater. Though he wasn't finished, as a clone had substituted with a falling leaf right above Naruto, which really did surprise the assailant.

Rotating his leg, the clones foot made painful contact with the attacker, earning a grunt. The person went skidding and tried to retaliate but suddenly they felt bound before slamming into the wall, now realizing they were tied up by invisible steel wire.

"Before I light you to ashes, who are you?" Naruto demanded as he stood up from using his most powerful technique, however he didn't seem winded. Above the now captive attacker was another Naruto clone, holding the wire.

The attacker did not reply, instead they puffed out into air, causing Naruto's eyes to widen. When he spun around to counter, it was too late as four Shuriken zoomed past him and pinned him to the wall.

Grunting, he looked up to see the masked person had an unconscious Izumi in their hold. Naruto's eyes widened but he didn't call her name, it would have been foolish to do that. The blond glared at his enemy, quickly trying to think of a way to break out of this shuriken hold to implement the back up plan to tunnel, just in case it did not work.

It was only two seconds that Naruto finally came up with one. Calling on his chakra, Naruto channeled it throughout his body before he broke free and rushed towards the attacker.

Naruto heard the masked snort as he came near. The blond started to call on more of his chakra as he crossed the fingers of his two hands together.

"Taju Kage bushin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled, summoning at least 100 clones. Twenty jumped in the air towards the enemy, another twenty rushed forward and the last ten stopped in their tracks.

"Let her go!" the clones chorused before they threw their hands back and thousands upon thousands of bladed chains shot at the attacker. The person grunted as they tried to dodge the chains that continued to follow them.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto screamed as he appeared above the attacker, but they dodged his technique. Though the joke was on them, because the Naruto they dodged was an after image. The real one was…

"AGH!" The person screamed as something grinded into their back. As Naruto sent them flying, he snatched Izumi and held her in his arms.

Gazing down at her, he made sure to see if she was okay, only for her to transform into a horde of crows that started flapping in his face. Looking up and around, there was no sign of his attacker.

If his attacker was gone, and Izumi was somewhere, that meant there was a chance she was in trouble. Not wasting anymore time, Naruto reached out with his chakra to use his limited sensing abilities. Upon it not working very well, he swore to increase his training with it.

"Damn Izumi, where are you?"

* * *

The young Uchiha girl raced towards the Hokage tower to inform the Hokage, or someone of importance that there was an intruder in the village. But as she thought about it more, she came to a halt.

Looking behind her, her eyes looked around for any Jounin or Anbu, maybe even Chunin. Looking down below, she saw that the civilians were living their lives as if nothing was wrong.

Something was wrong here. Furrowing her brows, she tried to release herself from the potential Genjutsu. But nothing happened, this could only lead up to two things.

Either their attacker was someone from the village and felt like being an asshole…

Or this was a test.

Either way, the masked person is not an intruder, and apparently not dangerous enough to warrant the attention of any high ranked shinobi. And if she remembered correctly, this scenario was a bit similar to when she and Naruto first met their teacher.

Izumi narrowed her eyes a bit before she simply waited a few moments. And like she expected, some form of attack was thrown at her which she avoided. The girl hopped back, landing on another roof as he attacker revealed they're self.

"I'm not going to fight you, I am not Naruto," Izumi stated with conviction. The masked person merely held up a hand of Shuriken but Izumi shook her head. "I refuse. There are always more than one option to handle a situation. I choose the one less traveled,"

A blast of KI was directed at her but Izumi held her ground, her beginner Sharingan blazing to life, "But if I must fight…I will," the girl stated, returning her own KI, and though it wasn't much, it was enough.

"Izumi!" Said Uchiha girl didn't move her gaze away from the enemy, just in case they decided to attack. Naruto landed beside her, a look of relief across his face to see she was fine.

Naruto then glared at the enemy and started to raise his chakra, however he was starting to tire a bit. "Alright, we need to come up with a new improved plan,"

"Naruto, enough," Izumi stated earning a furrowed brow look from the blond. "We are not going to fight, if anything we inform a Anbu or Jounin of this person,"

"What do you think we've been trying to do?" Naruto demanded as he glared at the person, "This asshole keeps blocking us off though and interrupting,"

"They might not even be an intruder. Use your head Naruto," Izumi ordered causing the blond to narrow his eyes. "There's more to being a shinobi than flinging around chakra,"

Naruto did not reply, instead he glanced around several times, noticing something off. "Where the hell are the Anbu?" The blond wondered with a quiet voice.

"Exactly, Naruto…I think we might be being tested," Izumi mentioned and Naruto looked towards her then the attacker. After a few tense moments, it clicked for Naruto.

"Is that you Himekara-sensei?" Naruto inquired. The masked person reached for their hood, pulling it back revealing black hair pulled into a ponytail. Removing the mask, it revealed to be Himekara who hadn't looked like she aged whatsoever.

With a smirk on her lips, she greeted her students, "Ohayo, Naruto-kun, Izumi-chan,"

Naruto and Izumi relaxed their posture but the blond had an irritated look on his face. "Sensei, what the hell was all of this about?"

"To test you of course," She replied, smirk still in place. "Izumi-chan was right Naruto-kun. There is more to being a shinobi than violence; and Izumi-chan took the perfect approach once she thought about it," Himekara smiled.

Naruto glanced towards the girl before he turned back to Himekara, "What was the whole point of this?" he demanded a bit impatiently. Himekara raised a brow before she smirked.

"Looks like I'm going to have to put in some work to get you to be more patient ne?" She chuckled darkly causing the blond to freeze a bit. "I did it for my own reasons, and that's all you need to know. However, congratulations Naruto Uzumaki and Izumi Uchiha, you are both official genin of Konohagakure,"

The two blinked out of surprise, and piecing the puzzle together they realized something.

Himekara was their jounin sensei…

"Well shit,"

* * *

Naruto tiredly opened the door to his house and walked in. He was sore all over, in more places than others though. Himekara seemed to enjoy torturing him more rather than Izumi; but that didn't mean the girl wasn't worked just as hard. That bitch is a slave driver more than usual.

Slumping on the couch, he had no other choice as he was too tired to go to his room. Naruto however smelled the cooking of food and it made his stomach grumble.

"Naruto? You're home late," Kushina said walking into the living room, with Hikari in her arms. The blond did not respond, nor did he accept the offer to hold his little sister. The thought of holding her right now annoyed him, as he was not in the best of moods.

"I was training with Izumi and my jounin sensei," He said with off-handedly. Kushina furrowed her brow while Hikari played with her hair.

With a look of remembrance Kushina gave a smile at Naruto, "That's right! Your father did tell me about your early graduation. Good for you sweetie," the woman said. Her attention was then directed to Hikari who started to speak, trying to say 'Ma' and Kushina grinned.

"You hear that Naruto?! Hikari is starting to talk! Isn't that great? She was doing it earlier, I'm so proud of her. She's going to be a talker when she gets older ttebane," Kushina laughed and Naruto gave her a pointed look.

Suddenly finding strength, Naruto stood and began walking upstairs. Kushina looked a bit confused, before looking towards Hikari who was starting to get fussy, holding her hands out towards the vanishing Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto hun, I think Hik…"

"Keep her," he cut her off quickly. He didn't look back nor did he stop, he continued walking. Kushina huffed lightly, a piece of her wanting to scold the boy but she had to take care of Hikari.

"Kushina?" said woman looked up to see Minato walking into the room. With a sly grin, she held the baby towards her husband whose eye twitched upon seeing the crying child.

With a sigh, he took his daughter and kept her entertained while Kushina continued on with dinner.

* * *

Naruto shut his door and released an angry sigh with closed eyes. Opening them he glared at the wall, wanting to take his anger out on something but he closed his eyes again and kept it inside…like he always did.

After a few moments of making sure his anger was locked, he opened his eyes again, his face blank. He limped over to his installed bathroom, opened the medicine cabinet which held his toothbrush, a spare whenever Izumi wanted to spend the night, and bottles of pills. Pills that shouldn't even be subscribed to a young boy such as himself, but he didn't care.

Naruto took out three bottles, aspirin, sleeping pills and soldier pills. Getting a glass of water, he then crushed each pill and dumped it into the water watching his fizzle and bubble. Using a toothpick to swish it around, he then drank the glass before setting it down.

Rolling his neck and shoulders, Naruto could feel the affects of the aspirin and soldier pills start to work. The sleeping pills always took a few hours before the affects started to occur, rather than after 20 minutes like the bottle said.

Putting away his bottles, Naruto disrobed, and took a nice hot shower. As he let the water run over his body, his mind was currently on his family issues. The lack of care was one of them; it would be different if he was born and his parents didn't care from jump, but they stopped caring about him since that baby was born.

Another issue was that baby, Hikari. While the girl was only a toddler and caused no problems for Naruto herself; she is what brought on the problems from his parents. Everything was about Hikari, couldn't one thing be about him?

He graduated early for kami sake! But all she could say was, good for you? It would have stung only a little bit if that was all she said, but then she brought up the fact that Hikari might be starting to talk and she was so proud of her.

That is what pissed him off! Naruto took a deep breath, allowing the shower water to mask the tears coming from his eyes. It was only a matter of time, only a matter of time.

He was now a genin, which meant he was now a legal adult to do what he pleased. And if this kept up, his heart wouldn't be able to handle the anger that stems from the pain. He would distance himself from his family, he was old enough too.

Shaking his head, Naruto turned off the shower and dried off. Slipping on some shorts and a shirt, he sat at his desk and pulled out a large blank scroll, followed by multiple books that he gathered from the clan library.

Casting the Kage bushin, he summoned about four clones which he told them to return back to work on their assigned duties as he focused on his own project.

It was about half an hour later when his door was knocked on. He didn't answer, knowing whoever it was would walk in. And this is exactly what happened, it was Minato who walked in.

"Dinners ready son," Minato informed with a small smile. Naruto did not reply at first as he continued his constant strokes.

"Eat without me," he said in a bland tone. Minato frowned and though he usually didn't try to get his son to eat with them, he did this time.

"Your mother made Ramen, she knows you…"

"No thank you, go ahead," the blond interrupted. Minato sighed before he closed the door and went on with his business.

Naruto slowly shook his head before he stopped his strokes. Taking a deep breath, he took a short break before getting back to what he was doing.

Later that night he ended up eating re-heated ramen, bringing it up to his room as well.

* * *

**Three Years later**

"Ugh!"

_THUD!_

Naruto returned to his poised straight stance as he directed a blank stare at his fallen opponent. Said opponent was another Uzumaki boy who was trying to get back up though it was difficult.

"Just stay down, it's no use getting back up," Naruto stated as he turned around and began walking off.

"Wait! I'm not done yet!" the boy shouted but Naruto kept on. "I said wait dammnit!" the blond still kept on though. However he paused shortly to firmly jab his elbow back into the boys gut since he tried to give a sneak attack.

The boy fell, coughing and gasping for air. Naruto gave him a cold glare, but as he gazed more at the boy the glare started to possess a rage. With a growl, Naruto kicked the boy in the face, causing blood to fly from his mouth.

Before he could continue with the assault, a firm hand gripped his shoulder. The ten year old looked to see it was the instructor. Shouldering off his hand, Naruto turned back around to go to the house.

Funny, he didn't even call it home anymore.

* * *

"What did you want to speak to us about?" Minato wondered as he sat with his wife on the couch, both facing the Uzumaki-Namikaze teachers. Leaning against the wall was Naruto while Hikari was by his feet playing with her dolls.

"We wanted to speak to you about Naruto-san specifically," The Taijutsu teacher, Chun, started. The two parents glanced to Naruto who had his eyes closed, but he was listening as well.

"Since Naruto-san had graduated to being a genin, we increased his training which was actually already increased mind you. We started to notice his rapid rise of skill within weeks then months," Chun started and the two parents nodded.

"Just recently, Naruto-san was promoted to Chunin after winning the finals in the exam in Kumo. We gave him a test and he got a perfect score. So we increased his training once more. He is now at the Expert class," Chun informed.

"Okay, what's the problem?" Kushina asked, not getting the point. Chun sighed before he spoke again.

"As of late, we've paid a bit more attention to Naruto-san as he spars with his fellow classmates, which mind you are much older and outweigh him. We've caught that whenever Naruto-san fights, there is…some negative emotion in his strikes," Chun stated.

"Naruto," Minato called, earning the opening gaze from the boy. "Is this true?" the boy did not answer, merely giving him a chilling gaze.

"Today in my class especially, he proved my point. Today he fought the second best in the class, and he dominated. His opponent was out in three hits, maybe two. Naruto ended there and walked away. However his opponent did not give up, this is when Naruto countered the sneak attack," Chun explained.

"I don't know why, but I could see malice in Naruto's eyes. I could feel the Killer intent he radiated, and I think, Naruto was trying to kill the boy, or at the very least permanently injure," Chun said in a grave tone.

Kushina turned her head towards Naruto, focusing a caculating gaze on him. "Satsujinken," she said quietly earning the attention from everyone else. "Naruto, what are you doing? Did you honestly mean to kill that boy?"

Naruto's half lidded bored glare did not falter as he spoke, "I have no tolerance for weaklings. Was I trying to kill that boy? No, I was not. Injure him gravely to the point he would be considered a cripple? Perhaps. I gave him the chance to surrender, in fact I dictated that the match was over," Naruto explained before turning his glare on Chun.

"When he decided to attack me from behind, I took offence. We were not having a spar anymore. Though he is no threat, I took it as one and handled it as such. The only reason he is not in a coffin right now, is because he is part of Konoha shinobi….the only reason," Naruto finished.

"Has Naruto shown similar problems in your classes? I'm assuming yes since you are here," Minato figured and the other three teachers nodded.

"We can detect a strong anger in Naruto-san, it actually worries me. For someone so young to have such hate…it's unhealthy, and it makes me think, what has been done to him to make him this way?" The Kenjutsu teacher, Tosen spoke.

Minato and Kushina both gave each other looks before directing at the Fuinjutsu teacher, Yura.

"I believe having Naruto-san join the Shinobi core at such a young age was a mistake, Minato-sama. We all clearly see that Naruto-san is gifted, extremely. But, the negative emotion he carries in his being is, like Tosen-dono said, not healthy," Yura added, stroking his beard.

"What is your suggestion then?" Kushina asked and this caused a look to be shared between the teachers. The fourth teacher, Rei gave a sigh before glancing to Naruto who was focused on them, his glare very chilling and frightening.

Seeing that look only made her agree with the decision even more. No child should have that look on their face, not when they are surrounded in a happy caring home.

Clearing her throat, the Hokage and his wife focused on the Ninjutsu teacher. "We believe, that you Minato-sama, as Naruto-san's father and as Hokage, you should enforce that Naruto-san should be put on leave for a little while,"

"Excuse me?" Naruto cut in with a snarl, taking a step forward. Everyone directed their attention to him, seeing that he was not happy.

"Naruto, son calm down," Minato pressed and reluctantly, Naruto obeyed, but his glare was still in place. Minato then turned back to the teachers with a raised brow.

"What is your reasoning for this? Naruto is a very skilled Shinobi for Konoha, and is a skilled asset," Minato stated.

"Yes, we know this," Rei nodded but she continued on, "But think about it Hokage-sama, have you paid any attention to your sons actions recently? Despite his skills, he is still a young boy, a young boy with a lot of anger in his heart, I can feel it…hell I can see it!"

"Naruto-san clearly does not get along with anyone within this clan. We're not even sure he gets along with you, his own family. If he is willing to permanently injure one of his own clansmen, what's to say he won't do the same for his fellow Konoha shinobi?" Tosen inquired.

"All we suggest is, Minato-sama, is that you enforce Naruto to have a leave of absence for a couple of months maybe a year so he can work to get rid of this anger. When he is able to be comfortable with his own clansmen. Because honestly, I think Naruto-san is a little unstable," Chun said, looking towards Naruto who looked as if he wanted to lunge and behead all of them.

"None of you have control over my life! I don't agree with this, I do not condone this!" Naruto snarled, his KI rising suddenly. This caused every adult to react with their own KI to make him stand down. But much to their surprise, Naruto didn't stand down.

Instead, his KI only increased to near immeasurable heights. It was so high, a dark astral figure started to manifest behind him. A pitch black monster with a unique eye. And just as the adults were going to have too act soon to calm Naruto down, the boys attention was directed elsewhere.

Naruto's head snapped down as he felt a tugging at his pants. Gazing down, his KI was directed at his five year old sister who had a very worried look on her face. Her sky blue eyes were fearful and worried at the same time.

At first Naruto figured she was fearful of him and worried for herself. But as he gazed into her eyes longer, he realized she was fearful and worried for him. Her words only proved these thoughts.

"Are you okay Onii-chan?" she asked cutely, but not overly cute which always pissed the blond off. Naruto's angry snarl started to waiver till it was a frown. His KI even decreased into nothing.

It was literally about five minutes as Naruto gazed at his sister before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Kneeling down, Naruto opened his eyes and gave a soft smile at her.

"I'm fine Imouto, at least I will be," Naruto said, giving an closed eye smile. Hikari stared at him for awhile, silent. Naruto eventually opened his eyes to see she was studying him.

Giving a light nod, "Okay Onii-chan," Hikari said. The blond rubbed her hair before standing up and walking off. He didn't bother casting the adults a look, and this slightly bothered them.

"Wait for me Onii-chan!" Hikari called out, ignoring her mother who called after. Naruto stopped his walk and both parents expected Naruto to push her away or keep walking. But to their surprise he waited for her and held her hand when she asked for his.

With a huge smile, Hikari walked with her brother to wherever he was going. They all heard the door open before it closed.

Minato gave a sigh before he looked towards the teachers. "I will get the documents signed for Naruto's leave. However, I don't think it will be safe for you or your students to train around Naruto,"

Kushina nodded in agreement. And the teachers also nodded, Tosen spoke up though, "We understand and we thank you for your support. Hopefully during this time we can assimilate Naruto-san into the clan, like he should have been,"

Minato and Kushina nodded, though they had frowns on their faces. "We will arrange for Naruto-san to be moved into more advanced classes. People who should be on his level as well, that way they are not perceived as weak,"

"I will take over Naruto's Kenjutsu teachings though," Kushina spoke up earning looks from them all. "This way it will allow me bond with him and hopefully have him open up so I can get to the root of this problem and cut it,"

They all nodded once again, "It sounds like a plan then,"

* * *

"That was so cool Onee-chan!"

Izumi smiled softly as her younger brother praised her excitedly. "I'm glad you enjoyed it Otouto, but that's the only time I'm doing it and I'm not going to allow you to do it either," the girl said earning a pout from the boy.

"But why Onee-chan?!" Sasuke demanded and Izumi shook her head.

"Because, Kaa-sama was finally able to convince Tou-sama to give you some free time, and I don't want you to waste it on training. You can train to be better than me another time, but not today, now go play," Izumi shooed.

Sasuke huffed before he trudged away. Izumi smiled and turned to sit down on a near by bench when she saw a sight that she though was impossible.

"Naruto-kun?" She called, upon seeing the blond walk up to her with Hikari…who was holding his hand no less.

"Izumi-chan," the blond greeted before he released Hikari's hand and nodded towards the playground, "Go play Imouto,"

Hikari nodded and took a step before pausing then looking towards her brother. "Onii-chan, you promise to play with me later right?" Naruto gave a nod and she smiled before running towards the playground, calling out to Sasuke.

Naruto sat down with Izumi doing the same, though she was close to him which wasn't unusual.

"I never thought I'd see the day you taking Hikari to play, let alone holding her hand!" Izumi laughed quietly and Naruto gave a shrug.

"My view of her has changed a bit. I realize I was being immature of blaming my problems on her, when she is so young she can't even cause a lot of trouble for me. I figured its time to stop blaming her, and start blaming Minato and Kushina," Naruto stated with a light growl.

Izumi paid close attention to him, no longer laughing. "What happened now?" Naruto ran his hand through his hair with a sigh.

"I nearly crippled this kid earlier during a spar. The teachers got all sensitive and gave a report to them. Then they suggested, Minato force me to take a break from the Shinobi core to work on my relations with the clan," Naruto explained.

"Excuse me?" Izumi demanded, her tone bland and her expression blank. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Exactly what I said,"

"You are Chunin! One of the youngest Chunin! You and I are the best genin and Chunin of our generation! Don't they realize that taking you out of the core means your skills are not being put to use?!" Izumi exclaimed and Naruto nodded.

"Yes, but they see me as a potential danger. Which they should," Naruto narrowed his eyes. Izumi furrowed her brows in confusion. "I'm sick and tired of everybody thinking I should be happy all the time!" The blond stood with a growl, pacing back and forth.

"Naruto,"

"They think because I am the son of the Hokage and the Red death, my life is a blessing! I get everything I want, and I'm loved constantly!" Naruto continued on, ignoring her. "Well guess what! My life isn't a blessing! Living with them isn't a blessing! I'm not being loved constantly! I'm alone! I can't…"

The blond stopped and had his fall down. "I can't take this pain anymore. Everything was fine before she was born. My parents showered me in their love everyday, now…it's like I don't exist,"

Izumi saw the few tears trail down his eyes and this made her frown deeply. Standing up, she pulled him into a firm loving hug.

"You aren't alone Naruto-kun, I'm with you…I always have been, and always will be," Izumi whispered into his ear. "I love you Naruto-kun, you are the most important person to me,"

Naruto closed his eyes and returned the hug. "I love you too, Izumi," he returned.

And for the next ten minutes, Izumi held him like that. But even after the hug, Izumi would always be by his side. Not in his corner, or behind him…but planted firmly by his side.

She would help him take on the world till her last dying breath.

* * *

**First Chapter is done. How do you like it? Tell me in the Review. So for those asking about Asura and Indra, it will be revealed later in the story because they play key parts in it.**

**As for those who are probably going to ask about Kagura, she will be mentioned in the story later as well, but she isn't in the harem this time around.**

**So that is it for the chapter, as you can already see, the re-write is already turning out different from the original. Till next time!**

**Bye**


	3. Happiness

**Chapter Three- Happiness**

"OI!"

"Excuse me!"

"HEY!"

"Sorry!"

"MREWAH!"

"My bad Tora!"

Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi, two Chunin on a date were walking and talking down the street when suddenly a red blur literally ran through their legs, causing Asuma to fall and pull Kurenai atop of him.

"Ugh, damn," Asuma muttered as he gazed at Kurenai's cleavage since she was wearing her civilian clothes. Kurenai ignored Asuma for the moment and scolded the one who caused this.

"Oi! Watch where your going gaki!" She told the kid who stopped, looked back at them. Kurenai blinked in surprise to see it was Hikari Uzumaki Namikaze. The second child of The head Namikaze family.

"Gomen Kurenai-sensei!" the girl called back before she rushed off, obviously in a hurry. Kurenai shook her head before looking back towards Asuma who was still staring at her chest.

Blushing furiously red, the woman raised her fist and punched him in the face. "Pervert!"

* * *

The nine year old Hikari ignored the clan members who were able to say hi to her, focused on getting home. Once she reached her house, she swung open the door, kicked off her shoes, threw her bag on the floor and rushed to the kitchen.

"Kaa-chan!" The girl called, sliding into the kitchen to see her mother was spoon feeding her youngest sibling while the other was making a mess. Kushina looked away from her youngest son, Menma to see Hikari in front of her, panting with a clammy face.

"Nee-chan!" Hikari's younger sister, Mito called excitedly upon seeing her. Hikari smiled at the four year old, before looking towards her mother again and spoke.

"Kaa-chan, is Onii-sama back?!" Hikari asked. Kushina blinked before a somewhat solemn look came across her face. Shaking her head, she returned to feeding Menma who was waving his chubby arms around.

"Come on Men-chan, peas are good for you!" Kushina pleaded trying to put the spoon full of baby food in to the 2 year old baby's mouth. But he was not listening spitting it out instead, dirtying his bib.

"Well is Tou-sama here?" Another shake of the head. Hikari huffed in annoyance before turning around to grab her bag and go to her room. She rushed all the way from the academy to home to see if her brother had popped in.

As she stomped her way up the stairs, the doorbell rang. Perking up at that, Hikari excitedly rushed over to the door and opened it. Her grin turned into a frown when she saw it was just Sasuke.

"Well hi to you too," The Uchiha boy snorted as he let himself in. Hikari gave a grumbled greeting. "You rushed off before I could even ask you my question,"

"No I don't want to practice shuriken with you," Hikari muttered. Sasuke shook his head in response, though he seemed annoyed at her answer.

"No baka. I was going to ask if you wanted to wait by the gate till Nee-chan and your brother show up, they come back today remember?" Sasuke reminded and Hikari smacked her face, grumbling at her stupidity.

"Yeah! Lets go now!" Hikari grinned dropping her bag and ready to go out the door. But before she could, Kushina walked in.

"Oi, where are you going ttebane?" Kushina wondered and Hikari stopped in place.

"Me and Sasuke are going to go to the gate to wait for Onii-sama," Hikari grinned. Kushina gave a small nod before speaking,

"Well, if you manage to catch him…invite him over for dinner. It's been awhile since he's seen the kids," She told the girl. Hikari gave a sure nod before dragging Sasuke out the door.

Kushina could only sigh before her brow twitched when Menma started crying. Turning around she saw the cause.

"Mito! Stop pulling on your brother's hair!"

* * *

"Well what do we have here, it's the future married couple," Kotetsu teased the two kids who gave them glares at the title. Izumo laughed in response as the two sat on a rock.

"What brings you guys here?" Izumo wondered and Hikari told him with a happy smile and he and Kotetsu gave each other a look. "Well, we haven't seen him all day, so he can't be back yet,"

"Well I hope they hurry up, Tou-sama wants to teach me something new," Sasuke muttered as he crossed his arms. Hikari rolled her eyes as she looked towards the gate.

"You can go, I'm going to sit here all night if I have to! I want to be the first to greet Onii-sama when he walks through that gate!" Hikari grinned. Sasuke gave her a look before he rolled his eyes.

The two children waited there, 15 minutes turned to 30, then 30 to and hour. Now it's been going on about two hours, the sun was starting to set. Izumo and Kotetsu's shift was about to end, which they were glad for.

They didn't want to be present when the oldest of the Uzumaki Namikaze returned. The oldest sibling of the Uchiha they never minded, because she was so beautiful and polite. And even though the Uzumaki was polite…there was a certain aura of him that put everyone on edge.

Almost as if you pushed the wrong button…he would not hesitate in killing you.

Hikari smiled at her dirt drawing before she head footsteps that were to her left. Turning she narrowed her eyes to see silhouettes of three people? Her eyes then widened and a grin split her face as she jabbed at Sasuke to wake him up.

"Oi! Wake up! I think they're here!" Hikari told him and Sasuke rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. The two guard Chunin gave a shiver as that familiar unsettling feeling started to creep upon them. How a young girl such as Hikari be so happy to see the owner of that feeling was beyond them, even if he was her brother.

It did not take long for the three people to officially step foot in Konoha. Koutetsu and Izumo along with Sasuke's eyes widened upon seeing the state one of them was in.

"Onii-sama!" Hikari called, running up the trio. She was either ignoring the feeling that the other three felt, or it didn't affect her. Hikari stopped in front of the male and gazed up at him.

He stood at 5'11 with a muscular lean physique, wearing Anbu clothing, however the vest was white instead of grey and he had a black sash with a red Konoha symbol around his waist. Tied to his side was a small crimson gourd, and strapped to his waist from behind was a Muramasa Katana. Black forearm to palm protectors were clasped to him. His untamed pale neck length blond hair fell between his ice cold blue eyes a bit.

However, despite what she saw…the other three saw that he was coated in blood that probably was not his. It was matted into his hair, splattered over his vest and dripped from the hilt of his sword. It also didn't help that he was carrying a body that was wrapped and tied into a cover.

The other two, who were women weren't as messy as he was. They wore similar outfits, though the younger woman wore a Konoha headband on her forehead, but the older one did not, just wearing a sash as well.

Upon seeing the girl, a ghost of a smile appeared on the blonds lips, but Hikari saw it clear as day. "Evening, Hikari-chan," he greeted, affectionately rubbing her head. Hikari smiled, enjoying her brothers touch. "Give me a second Imouto," he told her before going to the stand, his smile gone.

"Naruto Uzumaki, checking in," He said calmly and quietly. But he was clearly heard. Izumo gave a nod, as he handed wrote down the name.

"Izumi Uchiha, checking in," The younger female said, her tone quiet and calm as well. The older female gave a sigh, stretching a bit.

"Himekara Uchiha, checking in," She said and Izumo wrote her name as well. Once they had signed in, Naruto and his team continued on, though Hikari and Sasuke stood in front of them.

"How was your mission Onii-sama?" Hikari asked as the two walked along side them. Naruto gave a shrug as they walked down the street. "Will you tell me about it later?" a nod was her answer. "Yatta!"

"Onee-chan, Tou-sama and Kaa-san will be happy to know you have returned," Sasuke informed. Izumi gave a nod though she did not smile. "Your mission was a success?"

"It was, we can't talk much about it though…not until Hokage-sama gets the report," Izumi said and Sasuke deflated a bit. "I'll visit Kaa-san and Tou-san soon, Otouto," Izumi told him and Sasuke gave a nod.

"Go Izumi, I'll take it from here," Naruto allowed and Izumi gave him a look. "I can give a report by myself, it'll be fine. Sasuke obviously has missed you, though he should come out and say it," Naruto muttered glancing to the boy who gave a slight nod.

"I missed you Onii-sama!" Hikari chimed and Naruto chuckled patting her head.

"I know you did Imouto. You can go ahead too Hime," Naruto added and the woman smirked.

"Don't have to tell me twice, ja ne!" She said before leaving in a gust of wind. Naruto shook his head before giving a look to Izumi who still wasn't sure.

"Why are you still here?" he asked with a raised brow. Izumi sighed before giving him a peck on the lips and walked off with her happy brother. Hikari looked between Izumi and her own brother to see that Naruto had glanced quickly at Izumi's rear before returning his gaze forward.

"Is Minato in his office?" He asked quietly as the walked. Hikari gave a shrug as she walked beside him, glancing at the object he was carrying.

"I don't think so," She answered and Naruto gave a nod but she continued on, "Onii-sama can you have dinner with us please?" Naruto said nothing as she gave him a pleading look. Once she didn't get answer, she asked another question.

"Then can I spend the night with you?" This time she did get an answer…just not the one she wanted.

"Not tonight Imouto, Izumi, Hime and I have plans. We will busy for the rest of the night once the report is done. You can spend the night the tomorrow," He told her. And while she wasn't exactly happy with it, she took it anyway.

"So about that dinner," Hikari tried to bring up but Naruto gave her a warning glance, shaking his head.

"I am only going over there to give my report. I'm not staying. Besides, I doubt they will want to have dinner with a bloody guest," The blond muttered but Hikari shook her head quickly.

"But your not a guest Onii-sama! That's your home!" Hikari told him and the two stopped. Naruto's gaze was chilling to say the least, but Hikari was still not affected by it.

"We've been over this Hikari, I no longer hold any allegiance or loyalty to that clan. It's not my home, its your home…but not mine," He told her before walking again. Hikari frowned, her shoulders slumped.

Another attempt to bring her brother closer…failed. What was this the 94th time? She was starting to believe her brother was never going to return home. Their parents would be saddened even more to know that the attempt once again was a failure.

As they walked through the compound, the clansmen noticed the two. They greeted Hikari who gave small or weak waves back, then they recognized Naruto. Most waved and called his name while others were surprised by his appearance within clan walls. But Naruto ignored everyone, his gaze focused ahead.

As they walked up the porch, Naruto was going to open the door when suddenly Hikari stood in his way. "Wait Onii-sama!" she barked and he gave a raised brow. "What are you carrying?"

"A body," he said simply as if it was no big deal, and Hikari figured it probably wasn't.

"Is it alive?" her answer was a look which she just sighed at. "Well even if you aren't staying along, I'm pretty sure you'll scare Mito and Menma by looking like that, can't you clean up a bit?"

Naruto stared at her before grabbing onto her head with his hand and moving her to the side then opening the door. "No," was his answer as he walked into the house. Hikari only groaned, another attempt failed.

"Hikari, is that you?" Kushina called just as the girl was taking off her shoes. Before Hikari could give a reply, Kushina was already out the kitchen, a smile on her face. But as soon as she saw her daughters follower it became into a shocked look.

"N-naruto-kun!" she gasped out and Naruto turned his gaze to her, giving a nod.

"Kushina-sama," he muttered. Kushina frowned at the title, hurt by it. She should have been used to it by now, it's been three years now. "Is Minato-sama in?"

Kushina gave a nod before giving a bright smile, "Will you be staying for dinner? We would love to…"

"No thank you. I just came to give my report to Minato-sama. It can wait till tomorrow though, I do not want to trouble your family dinner," Naruto said with a bland tone. Kushina's frown returned.

"We honestly don't mind sweetie, please have dinner with us," Kushina pleaded but Naruto shook his head turning to Hikari.

"I'll be going now Imouto, if I don't pack this body good enough it will start rotting," He told the girl who nodded. Naruto then turned to Kushina, "Kushina-sama, will you please deliver my message to Minato-sama that I will be waiting for his call? Thank you, good night," he gave a light bow before turning around and walking out like nothing.

"Naruto please wait!" Kushina begged following him out just as Minato came to see what was going on. Naruto did not stop, only going forward until Kushina lost him in the darkness.

Giving a solemn sigh, she returned to the house to see Minato was giving her a solemn look. Without thought she scowled at him before walking past him into the kitchen. Minato gave a sigh, scratching the back of his head.

Hikari grabbed her bag and shoes before walking to her room, no longer hungry.

* * *

"Don't you ever tire of doing the same techniques?"

A shirtless Naruto paused in his training to see a cloaked masked man come out of the shadows. Naruto could clearly see his mature Sharingan which was only in his right eye. The man gave off the aura of suspicion but Naruto was ignoring it, he was suspicious of basically everyone that wasn't his girls, or his sister.

Naruto was currently standing in front of a nearly broken thick tree, it's side looking as if it was being repeatedly smashed. The blond shook his head as he continued round house kicking the tree.

"People want to fear the person who have 100 techniques," Naruto started, glancing at the man specifically. "Smart people fear the person who practiced the technique 100 times,"

"Shodaime Tsuchikage?" the masked man asked but Naruto shook his head as he gave another kick.

"Bruce Lee," he replied before kicking four more times. Once he was done, he let his leg rest before confronting his guest. "What do you want Madara?"

"The deadline is upon you, have you made your decision?" Madara asked as he crossed his arms and leaned against a tree. Naruto gave him a look before returning to his training.

"You will know what our decision is by the deadline, do not worry me about it…Izumi either," he warned. Madara simply gave a chuckle before he left in a Kamui. Once he was gone, Naruto's anger spiked a bit and the power in his kick caused the tree to completely break and fall.

Glaring at the tree, Naruto glanced at his twitching hand. Making a fist he closed it before shaking his head, it was time to move on to something else. He glanced at the moon, taking in it's position. He had about half an hour left.

So for the rest of that time, he worked on his fire control. This meant practicing high ranked fire jutsu and creating clones to help him with resistance. Once the time had passed, he immediately felt two more presences.

"How was dinner?" Naruto asked, as he sat on the ground in meditation. Izumi gave a sigh as she sat beside him, giving him a kiss on the cheek before resting her head on his shoulder.

"It was…nothing special. I talked with Kaa-san a little bit, she was happy to see me. She asked about you as well," Naruto nodded as she continued, "Fugaku was being…a bit difficult. He seemed satisfied to see me, but he kept trying to stick his nose into my business,"

"Expected," Himekara muttered as she laid her head down on Naruto's lap. "The Uchiha have always been nosy when it comes to family affairs that deal with anyone from their clan. Man or woman, does not matter. Though they have exiled them, they still feel it is their business to snoop,"

Izumi nodded, muttering a bit. She then looked towards the blond and poked his arm. "You give the report?" a shake of the head.

"I ran into Kushina before Minato. I'm going to give it tomorrow, during official business hours. I left when she tried to make me stay for dinner," Naruto grumbled and Himekara gave him a look before shaking her head.

"Does she honestly think you will come back?" She asked and Naruto nodded his head, though his expression did not change. "She is more stupid than I thought,"

Izumi said nothing, she had given up on trying to have Naruto see some reason a long time ago. She believed that his…feelings towards that clan was warranted after they pulled several stunts concerning him. She no longer was the voice of reason between Naruto and his clan, now she just stood the side, ready for him whenever.

After a few minutes of peaceful silence, Himekara stood up, as well did the two teens. Naruto gazed at Izumi who has grown beautifully over the last four years. Thanks to the constant training, she grew a bit tall as well, standing at 5'9. The girl doubted she would grow any taller. Her body was filling out nicely, already having curves in the right places and still developing some. With her nice plump ass and high c-up bust, she wore tight unrevealing clothes unless she was alone with Naruto.

Turning his gaze away from the girl, he turned it to the moon before he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Izumi's Sharingan activated before the tomoes spun around then morphing into a three bladed pin-wheel.

Himekara activated her Sharingan as well, then it too transformed, morphing into a 4 pointed star. Both girls looked towards Naruto to see he was undergoing a slight transformation.

The tips of his hair was turning white, and his fangs grew slightly longer. Around his neck was the nine magatama that was given to Himekara. When he opened his eyes, they were no longer blue. Instead they were a metallic silver with a ripple of rings.

With a low sigh he gazed at Himekara and gave a nod.

"The barrier is set, lets get started,"

* * *

"_What brings you here Mina-chan?" Fukusaku asked as the Yondaime Hokage was in the elder chamber, Jiraiya by his side. Minato did not have a content look on his face, it looked almost as if he was growling._

"_I came here to speak with the elder," Minato stated, his tone also giving off his irritation. Both elder toads raised brows and glanced to Jiraiya who looked a bit upset as well. _

"_Who is this whipper snapper again?" The elder asked with closed aged eyes. Minato snapped, glaring at the toad with hate._

"_Do play senile with me toad! Now is not the time!" Minato barked. Both elders glared at Minato then at Jiraiya who did not try to calm the man down. "I have questions and you have my answers!"_

_The elder was silent before an eye opened, showing Minato had his full serious attention. The Hokage calmed down a bit, but not much as he spoke. "Fourteen years ago, you summoned me here and gave me a prophecy," Minato started._

"_The Prophecy was that once the first child is born, the one I love will grow to hate me and leave for another," Minato stated and the elder remained silent. "Fearful…I created a seal with Kushina's help to make sure she always loved and would stay with me…"_

_Jiraiya looked at Minato as if he was insane while the toads gazed at him with pity. Minato clenched his hands before he continued on, "Your prophecy did not come true, because we continued to have three more children!"_

"_When Kushina found out she was pregnant with my second child, you called me again," The Hokage said, "You told me that upon the birth of my child, the Harbinger would be born as well. Jiraiya found about this prophecy as well, and ever since Hikari was born we've given her everything to make sure she strolls down the right path," Minato informed._

"_Now, Jiraiya is telling me that you have a new prophecy which is completely nonsense!" Minato shouted but Shima was not having it._

"_None of the elders prophecies are nonsense! Those who can't comprehend are the ones who believe in nonsense!" The female elder told him, though Minato was not hearing her._

"_This prophecy, tell me!" Minato ordered and the elder remained silent. It was an eerie silence for a good five minutes before words were spoken from the elder toad._

"_The decisions of one will bind another in chains. When the chains are severed, the blood of noble's will spill and the embers of chaos will rise to reign," The elder spoke in a grave tone. Minato frowned, not knowing what that meant._

"_The one bound by chains, who is it? Is it someone important? Someone I know?" Minato asked curiously, stepping forward. The elder opened both eyes as he gave a sigh._

"_A demon under a sages cloak will spread the world in ashes. Only two of the same blood will be enough to make sure it doesn't happen," The elder finished and Minato was even more confused, that did not answer his question._

"_Be aware of yourself, Minato Namikaze…be aware,"_

* * *

Minato's blue eyes snapped open as he raised himself from his bed. Grabbing his head he gave a grumble. The same dream…for the past two years…or was it three? He had lost count.

Turning his head, Minato frowned once he saw that Kushina's side of the bed was empty. Touching the bed, he felt it was cold, meaning she has been gone for awhile. This wasn't the first time, and somehow knew it was not going to be the last.

At first, Minato was worried that the first prophecy came true, that she was cheating on him with another. But she was only somewhere around the house, in her thoughts. But he has noticed that tension between them was thick.

And it started when Naruto had moved out…entirely. He had removed himself from the clan, leaving the compound for his own apartment. The only connection he kept intact was with Hikari. It's been months since Naruto has laid eyes on his youngest siblings, which was actually quite saddening.

Standing up, Minato grabbed his robe and walked out the room to find his astray wife. He first check the kids room to see each of them sleeping peacefully. Now if only he and Kushina could sleep peacefully.

When he walked down stairs, he headed for the kitchen. He wasn't surprised to see Kushina at the table, a cup of steaming tea in front of her. Minato gazed at her, taking notice of the pale skin, baggy eyes and lifeless eyes.

"Kushina," Minato called softly. The woman did not look up at him, or even acknowledge him but she did speak.

"I am not happy, Minato," she whispered. Minato blinked as he did not understand, so Kushina spoke a little louder. "I am not _happy_,"

"Oh, I'm sorry do you want me to get you some milk or…"

"No," Kushina shook her head before gazing at him with those blank eyes. "I mean I am not happy with you…this family, I am not happy, Minato."

That's when the weight on Minato increased, more so when the next words came out her mouth.

"I think I want a divorce."

* * *

**Short chapter, yes I know. But this is what I got at the moment. **

**Now I want to address these damn reviewers who are mad how I'm making Naruto. **

**So…you guys wanted me to continue making him like an emo? If actually paid attention and read the story, then you will realize that just like this story, Naruto didn't really have a reason to hate his family.**

**And if you actually read this chapter, you will realize that not once did Naruto get angry and such with the mentioning of his family or anything like that. A little annoyed? Yes, but not angrily so. He was calm, respectful and kept to himself.**

**More will be revealed next chapter. So stay tuned for that.**

******I want to inform you guys that my Twilight Story is out! Also I have published another story that is Naruto/Spider-man crossover. I got the idea from watching The Amazing Spider-Man 2. So hope you enjoy! It's dubbed...Naruto: The Fearsome Fox. Not your typical hero costume Naruto, tell ya that much.**

**Bye.**


End file.
